jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Reliant
The Reliant was Jobie Wan Kenobi's Night Jedi Command Ship, a Victory-II class Star Destroyer =History= Universe V1.0 Construction Reliant was constructed by (company name), and was sold to Fleet Admiral Fred of the Night Jedi for the exceedingly cheap price of 10000cr. The company later went bankrupt. Initial Service Jobie Wan Kenobi was presented the ship by the Night Jedi, naming it Reliant, and he used it as a command ship, and also as transportation for long distances without refueling. Initially, it would carry the customised Star Courier Invisible, and a squadron of 20 X-Wing Starfighters. Reliant was kept and maintained at the 'Hub' Battlestation over Endor for most of its service life. Universe 1.5 Night Jedi vs Valerian Conflicts Reliant was orbiting the Forest Moon when Valerian's main attack began. After the battle had raged on for some time, Reliant entered the fray, pushing back the attacking Lucrehulk Shadownova. Disuse After the battle, Jobie took an extended sabbatical from the Night Jedi, leaving Reliant under the command of Ne'aol at the 'Hub' Battlestation. When he returned years later, the crew had been disbanded by Oola Palantea as a cost saving measure, and Reliant was sitting unmaintained, docked aboard the 'Hub' station. Iron Fists War Reliant was part of the Night Jedi fleet under Jobie's command that took part in the Iron Fists War. After a maintainance cycle to prepare for battle, Reliant left the 'Hub' Battlestation under the command of Fleet Admiral Isus, rendezvousing at Thyferra before heading out to Manaan. Reliant provided fire to help bring down the Gaerwyn-class Defence Platform Star of Death II, and then turned sideways to attack a fleet to port, and the co-ordinates of cloaked ships to starboard. Fleet Admiral Isus watched the ongoing battle from Reliant, issuing orders to the fleet. Reliant fought with the cloaked Inferno-class ships for some time, eventually taking enough damage to force retreat. Isus ordered her to drop toward the planet, using the gravity assist to escape quickly, before pulling back up on the far side of the allied SSD Drunken Fist. Shortly afterward, however, a hostile SSD moved to attack, and Isus once again ordered a drop toward the planet, although the battle was concluded before Reliant made it into the atmosphere. After the battle, Reliant returned to the Forest Moon of Endor for repairs aboard the 'Hub' Battlestation. After the repairs, Reliant was part of the fleet defending Endor when Malice Hingang attacked. Kamino Isus and Luke Nimitz took Reliant to Kamino to resolve a trade dispute relating to the Kamino Clones and Exports business. She held position near the Rishi Maze when Isus and Nimitz took the Endeavour to the surface. When Endeavour fled, Reliant came in under Tymeer Veev's command to rescue them. Tymeer negotiated for the release of the Endeavour crew, and Reliant retreated to hyperspace, leaving a probe to monitor the situation. Reliant was then part of the fleet that returned to Kamino to defend the Kaminoans against the Phoenix Imperium orbital bombardment and resolve the PI issues. After the negotiations, Jobie Wan Kenobi returned to Endor aboard Reliant. Trade Jobie then assigned Veev to collect some ores from the OreGalactic mines on Dor, get them processed, and take the refined metals to the Mustafar Orbital Shipyards. As captain of the Reliant, he used the vessel for the task, utilising its large cargo bays. Thus, Reliant went first to Contruum, and then to Coruscant, seeking facilities to refine the ores she carried. Category:Ships Category:Ships (Individual)